Various kinds of card-type portable information processing devices typified by PC cards such as memory cards, LAN cards and hard disks have recently been commercialized. These card-type portable information processing devices are ubiquitous, and each have a reduced size and a reduced thickness. Protection cases and terminal protection caps are used for preventing dust and moisture from intruding into the card-type portable information processing devices, for reducing the influence of static electricity and for reducing drop impact.
PC card protection cases are conventionally known, which protect the card-type portable information processing devices from static electricity, dust, moisture and impact when the card-type portable information processing devices are carried in the protection cases. The cases are mostly composed of a transparent resin or the like for easy check of the inside thereof. Further, caps are also known, which cover terminal portions for protecting only the terminal portions from static electricity, dust, moisture and impact.
JP7-40573U discloses a flat IC memory card case for storing an IC memory card between two covers. The IC memory card case includes a protection rib for holding the IC memory card in the covers, a hinge connecting the two covers, and an engagement member provided on edges of the covers for preventing the covers from being opened when the covers are closed.
JP2000-99668A discloses a PC card cap to be used for protecting terminal portions of a PC card. The PC card cap is such that two rectangular cap portions engageable with the terminal portions of the PC card are pivotally connected to opposite edges of a rectangular cap body having substantially the same length as the PC card by pins. For use, the cap portions are pivoted with the cap body fitted along the PC card so as to be engaged with the terminal portions of the PC card. Thus, the PC card cap is attached to the terminal portions. With the PC card cap attached to the terminal portions of the PC card, a portion of the PC card other than the terminal portions is exposed.